The Vulture
Arian Toomes was an electronic engineer and business partner of Gregory Bestman one day after creating a flight harness Toomes eagerly rushed into Bestman,s office to share the news only to discover Bestman had been embezzling funds leaving Toomes with no legal recorse causing him to become the criminal supervillain the vulture while he managed to beat Spider-Man in their first encounter but was later sent to jail by Spider-Man He was then broken out of prison by Doc Ock in exchange for joining Ock,s team the sinister Six which was formed to target Spider-Man but Spider-Man overcame the threat after escaping Prison several times Vulture decided to stop being a simple mercenary and become a crime Lord influencing many gangs behind the scenes by having his nephew Malachi pose as boss however Vulture,s organization went to war with Blackie Drogo,s gang when Spider-Man burst in during the celebration of one of the gang,s successes Vulture managed to chain him up and throw him into a large furnace the gang used to dispose of evidence while Spider-Man managed to burst out he burnt the building in the process of doing so Vulture pulled Malachi out but refused his nephew,s request to help the others Blackie then had Malachi killed and enraged that the only person he ever loved Was dead Vulture almost beat Blackie to death but Spider-Man intervened stopping him during a period of ill health Vulture became friends with Nathan Lubensky the boyfriend of spiderman,s aunt may a battle with Spider-Man however caused Vulture to almost kill Nathan the shock and guilt of which allowed Spider-Man to capture him While Vulture Claimed to cherish Nathan,s influence he later accepted a job from the kingpin to assassinate a high ranking casino runner during another fight with Spider-Man Vulture decided to use May as a shield not realizing Nathan was with her as Nathan attempted to save May Vulture flew into the air where Nathan died of a heart attack after realizing how high they were Nathan,s death was mourned by many including Vulture who still considered Nathan a Friend later after he was diagnosed with cancer Vulture terrorised the Parker household begging forgiveness for Nathan,s death from May an enraged Peter then attacked Toomes forcing Vulture to kidnap Peter and take him back to his lair Toomes was eventually arrested and brought to the parker,s home so they could identify him May then visited Toomes in prison saying she could not forgive him and any redemption was between him and God Vulture seemed to re Ject redemption but much later he had a stint at heroism under Al Kraven,s tutelage but re lapsed soon after Vulture commited a series of robberies to pay for his grandson,s cancer treatment but was stopped by Spider-Man however after learning Toomes,s motives Peter willingly used his own money to help . To this day Vulture remains one of Spidermans major enemies Category:Marvel comics villains Category:Mentally ill Category:Tragic Category:Protective Category:Remorseful Category:Parents Category:Elderly Category:Inmates Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Mobster